


no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by alamorn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: Before Kate hooked back up with the Geckos, she visited some of the places where Amaru had taken her and spilled blood. She looked at the places where the bodies had fallen, and she wanted to say a prayer, but her mouth felt full of ashes, her throat felt swollen tight. She didn’t say anything.Kate reclaims her body by claiming Richie and Seth's bodies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like one page of introspection and ten pages of porn.

Before Kate hooked back up with the Geckos, she visited some of the places where Amaru had taken her and spilled blood. She looked at the places where the bodies had fallen, and she wanted to say a prayer, but her mouth felt full of ashes, her throat felt swollen tight. She didn’t say anything.

She took a lot of showers, and thought about getting a tattoo, or a piercing. Something to say that her body was really hers. She couldn’t think of what to get, though, so instead she called Seth and said, “Come get me,” and hung up before he could say, “No.”

If they couldn’t find her, they weren’t the men she thought they were.

They did find her, of course. Richie was unstoppable when he put his mind to it, and Seth was desperate. He’d never stop looking, if he knew she wanted to be found. Even if she didn’t, probably.

She’s never had a dog, but she’s pretty sure it’s something like this: Seth shadows her steps, reluctant to let her out of his sight. Half the time, if she says, “Stay,” he will.

She’s never had a cat, either, but she’s getting an idea of what it’s like: Richie doesn’t follow her, he just _is_ wherever she ends up. Even in hell, ha, now there’s devotion. He doesn’t do what she says, but sometimes he brings her scores, as if to say, “Here,” as if to say, “Look what I can do,” as if to say, “Let me teach you.”

She says, “Yes,” of course. She itched to help with jobs back when it was just her and Seth, and now, now, she can see what it was always supposed to be like. Seth alone turns on himself, turns to drugs, and cruelty, and the first pretty face he can look at without guilt.

Seth with Richie is not kind, but he is focused.

Richie alone is brittle, so obsessed with proving himself that he stumbles over his own ego. Richie with Seth is not soft, but he is flexible. They need each other, and they need a job, and now, now they need Kate.

It’s a funny feeling, heady. Powerful. Different than the power of Amaru, knitting her flesh and destroying that of others. This is not borrowed, or forced. They offer their throats to her willingly.

And Kate is no longer forgiving. She takes their throats in her teeth and bites hard enough to make them bleed.

(That wasn’t a metaphor.)

It goes like this: Kate says, “Come get me,” and two days later they roll up in an old car and say, “Get in,” and on the way out of town, they give her a gun.

It goes like this: They spend a week driving across Texas, learning how to fit together, learning how to move as three.

It goes like this: Kate says, “Let’s rob a bank,” and they say, “Okay.”

It goes like this: They rob a bank. And then they fall into bed together.

The bed was covered in cash. Kate wanted to count it, which is how you knew it was her first job, or how you knew she’d worked with Seth before, depending on who you asked. She rolled in the money once she was done counting, flush with victory and adrenaline.

Richie always had a clear line to her thoughts, somehow, so when he looked down on her, in some bizarre mimicry of their first meeting, he said, “You’re okay,” and she said, “I could always be better,” half teasing, half serious, and his eyes went dark.

She licked her lips and watched him track the action. “Are you going to kiss me?” she asked. Seth squawked from across the room, where he was cleaning his gun. “You’re invited too,” she told him, feeling reckless, feeling tired.

Amaru changed her, and not for the better. She’s impatient, now, and has to struggle to see God in anything, let alone the people around her. She doesn’t want to wait for anything anymore, be it food, or money, or understanding. She demands, now, now, _now_.

Seth drifted towards the bed as Richie stared her down, as if trying to see if she was serious.

“Come on, Richie,” she taunted. “Aren’t you supposed to _see_ when you look? What do you see?”

It was his turn to lick his lips. Kate watched shamelessly. “I see a broken girl looking for a band-aid.”

She scoffed and got to her knees, shuffled towards him. He didn’t move away even as she started to undo his belt. “Look again, Mr. Gecko. I’m not looking for a band-aid.”

He blinked and his eyes slit. He blinked again and they were a thin ring of blue around black.

Seth’s hands stilled hers as she started to draw Richie’s belt out of the loops. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

She looked at him, head tilted, then yanked Richie’s belt out before he could stop her. “Get on your knees, Seth.”

A muscle in his jaw jumped, but he did as he was told. She wrapped the belt around his neck as he held very still, slid it tight. Then she hesitated. “Tell me to stop.”

Richie made a noise and snagged the end of the belt from her hand and pulled it so tight that Seth made a wheezing noise. Then he bent down and kissed her.

His mouth was hot, even though he was dead. Somehow, that was a surprise. His mouth was hot, and his lips were soft, and they only broke apart when Seth punched him in the side of the head. Richie gave him some slack and he gasped for breath.

“Don’t choke me and then get distracted, asshole,” he grumbled as he ran a finger under the belt to loosen it.

Kate looked between them a few times, then thought better of asking. She didn’t really want to know if they’d slept together before. It wouldn’t change what was about to happen. On her end, at least. “Take your clothes off,” she told Seth instead. Then, “Put the gloves on.”

He smirked at her as he started to unbutton his vest and she tugged on the belt in reproach before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and letting her knees spread open.

The way Seth’s eyes immediately locked onto the shadows under her skirt was gratifying. She’d never done this before, _this_ encompassing all of sex, but she’d wanted to tell Seth what to do pretty much the entire time she’d known him and this was really just an extension of that.

Richie, on the other hand…

“Sit down behind me,” she told him, and he did, legs splayed on either side of hers, which wasn’t what she had meant, but worked out well enough. “Make yourself busy,” she told him, because Richie had always known her almost as well as she knew herself. She still wasn’t sure if that was some power on his end, or just their similarities showing. Something of both, she told herself.

He busied himself by unzipping her dress and working it down to her waist. She looked back at Seth as Richie popped her bra and started to slide that down her arms, too.

He was naked and kneeling again, clothes scattered over the floor. His pupils were huge and he’d obviously been biting his lips. They were red and wet and puffy. She leaned forward to kiss them and he sighed into her mouth.

She pulled the belt tight and his lips fell open. She licked into his mouth and pulled back when Richie cupped one of her breasts.

She loosened the belt and leaned back into Richie as he circled a thumb around her nipple. Then she spread her knees wider and said, “Well, are you waiting for an invitation?”

When Seth started to say, “Princess, you—“ she slid her bare foot up his bare thigh and into his dick, hanging heavy and hard between his legs. He cut off with a gasp and ducked under her skirt, nuzzling at the inside of her knee and scattering kisses up her inner thigh before nipping at the soft skin right before her panty line. Then he jumped over to the other side.

She made a noise and Richie laughed into her ear. “He is an awful tease,” he told her. “You should punish him.”

Her breath was getting unsteady. “Any ideas?”

“Just don’t hit him with the belt,” Richie said. “Anything else is fair game.”

She kissed Richie gently as Seth finally, finally nosed his way to her core, running his nose up and down her cleft and then laying a kiss over the fabric of her panties.

“Seth Gecko,” she said when she pulled away, “you are not to come until I have. Twice.”

Who was saying these ridiculous things? Not Katherine Fuller, preacher’s daughter, virgin and prude. But maybe Kate could do it, could have two men on their knees for her, could demand to come first, in all senses of the word. She could be Kate Gecko, could fit herself between these two vicious men, could choose this over the life she maybe should have had. Better Kate Gecko, with a man at her back and one between her thighs than the vessel of Amaru, trapped in her own body.

She could reclaim herself this way, she realized. She could claim them, too, while she was at it.

Seth licked up her slit, still through her panties and she turned her head and sank her teeth into the join between Richie’s neck and his shoulder until she tasted blood. He held very still as she licked the blood away, one hand cupping her breast, the other clamped hard on her thigh.

Seth laved and sucked at her cunt, soaking her panties. Richie started to move, just his hands as he rucked her skirt up around her waist, then his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. His dick was hard against her ass, and it hadn’t been before she bit him.

Kate Fuller, preacher’s daughter, about to lose her virginity to two con-men killers ten years older than her, did not presume to judge. Instead she looked down at Seth, eyes half lidded, and said, “Take them off.”

He ran his gloved hands up her legs. The smooth leather raised goosebumps. When he hooked his fingers around her waistband, she pressed her heels down on his shoulders to lift her hips. He didn’t even budge under her weight. That sent another rush of heat through her, made her legs tingle.

Seth pulled her panties halfway down and she kicked them the rest of the way off, careless of where they landed. Richie sucked on her pulse point, teeth dull and human. She pulled Seth back between her thighs with the belt, tangled her other hand in Richie’s hair and held his head where it was until he bit and sucked, human, human. He was going to leave a hickey, but if she was anyone else, there would be no throat left to leave it on.

A year ago, that wouldn’t have made her wet. A year ago, she wouldn’t have choked Seth while he ate her out. A year ago, she hadn’t killed anyone, hadn’t been trapped in her own body, hadn’t died. Kate didn’t much care about a year ago.

Today, she kept the belt tight around Seth’s throat until he tapped on her knee. Today, she got off on knowing how dangerous these men were, and that they would never hurt her.

Richie’s hand slid across the skin he’d bared — collarbones, breasts, ribs and belly, then skipped down below the band where her dress was bunched up. There was a slow, reassuring swipe of his thumb across the skin of her lower stomach, and then down, so his fingers spread her apart for Seth to lick.

She moaned and Richie huffed out a laugh. “You like that?” He dropped a kiss behind her ear. He said it like there was a follow up, like there was an answer, but he didn’t give one, so Kate gasped out, “Oh, yes.”

His fingers stuttered on her cunt, a jump of electricity to her clit that made her hips jerk and grind into Seth’s face. Seth seemed to take that as an invitation, or a challenge, sliding one hand under her ass and pulling her forward, running the pointer finger of the other between her lips, once, twice, then sliding up into her.

She shifted a little at the sensation. She’d fingered herself before, of course, but not very frequently, and Seth’s fingers were bigger. The gloves made it feel different, too.

After that, there were too many sensations. She couldn’t track them, beyond _wet,_ and _hot_ , and _pressure_ , and Richie seemed to sense it, murmuring soothing nonsense into her ear, until Seth did _something_ with his tongue that made her body tense and shiver into release.

When she blinked back to sensibility, Seth was loosening the belt from where she’d pulled it tight, looking smug with shiny lips and chin. While she paused to admire him, Richie was busy behind her. Stripping, by the feel of his skin against her back. He didn't get up to take his pants off, though, just undid his fly and pushed down his boxers so his dick smeared pre-come on the small of her back under her dress.

"What now?" he whispered in her ear.

She drew his hands back up to her breasts and he played obediantly with them as she thought. Her inexperience seemed a wall, all of a sudden. She didn't know positions for a threesome, or etiquette, or even how to give a handjob or oral. She knew she didn't want anything in her ass, and she wasn't sure she wanted anything in her vagina, either, which seemed to narrow options quite a bit.

Kate licked her lips, nervously. _Good job_ , she chided herself. _You really showed Amaru. You don't even know what to do_. And then -- Amaru didn't trust anyone, not even Brasa. Here was another way to draw a line between them. Still, her voice cracked. "Take care of me?"

What a thing to ask! What a weight of trust! She knew these Gecko boys, better than she knew herself at this point, and they ran from emotions like trust. But when she forced herself to look at them, first Seth, then Richie…

Seth's eyes were soft and warm, his lips curved in a fond smile. The belt still hung from his neck, and his cock still bobbed untouched between his legs. He trusted her, and it was no great imposition to trust him.

Richie was hardly capable of looking soft, but his eyebrows were tilted with understanding. He pressed a kiss behind her ear, gentle and heavy with meaning. "I think we can manage that." He glanced over at Seth, and they communicated something without a word, just a few rapid shifts in expression. Then Richie peeled away from behind her, and almost tripped getting off the bed.

"Lay back," Seth said, as Richie gained his feet and started to shove his pants down. "Against the pillows."

She shuffled back, bridging and pushing her dress down over her hips and kicking it off the bed before she relaxed. The cash felt funny under her. It wasn't about to give her papercuts, but funny all the same. She lifted her butt and shoved the money away so at least it wouldn't be right under her ass.

"Do you want to -- you know…" Seth made a vague but understandable gesture.

She licked her dry lips again. "I -- I don't know."

"That -- that's okay." Seth looked awkward about having to say these things out loud, but he bore through it. It would have made her laugh, if she weren't so grateful. "You want Richie to go down on you while you decide?" Behind him Richie grinned like he could think of nothing better.

"Y--yeah," she said. While Richie crawled up the bed towards her, she blurted out, "Do you guys -- touch?" which was not what she had originally meant to say, but her face was already red hot with embarrassment. She didn't think she could stand asking if they fucked.

Richie ignored her words, instead focusing on her cunt, looking at it as if it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Seth, on the other hand, rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "We can if you want us to," which was no answer at all, but all the answer she needed at the moment.

"When -- Richie's done," she said, and swallowed, and jumped as Richie _started_ , with a long, hot, wet lick, "when Richie's done, show me what you guys like? On each other?" Her voice cracked as she said it, which was embarassing, but nowhere near as embarassing as finding out she'd read the situation wrong would be.

Seth looked -- uncomfortable, but Richie just pulled back with a grin, sliding one finger into her and pumping it in and out as he said, "Why wait? Seth can get started right now." He wiggled his ass, which was not something Kate had ever expected to see.

"You're a real asshole," Seth told him, without any heat, and spanked him.

Richie's finger rubbed hard at a part of Kate that she'd never been able to find by herself as he jerked and laughed. "That's not what I like, Seth."

Kate licked her lips. "Is that what Seth likes?" and Seth, whose face and gloves were still shiny and wet from her cunt, _blushed_.

The trigger callous on Richie's finger was doing something incredible as he stroked her G-spot, making her hips jerk, just a little, with each pass. "Maybe," Richie said with a wink before he lowered his head back to her lap and tongued gently at her clit.

"Is that true, Seth?" she asked, breathier than she meant to. "Do you like to be spanked?"

Seth was pulling up Richie's hips so Richie was arranged in a, frankly, obscene way, but he paused at her voice. Richie didn't. The flush moved up to Seth's ears. He didn't say anything, just stared at Richie's ass for a moment -- the handprint was bright red -- then reached around with the already slick glove and started to jerk Richie off, slow and steady, every so often doing something that made the tendons in his arm pop out. A twist of the wrist? When Richie moaned into her cunt, Kate threw her head back -- into the wall.

"Come on, Seth," she panted. "Do you want me to take you over my lap and spank you and tell you you've been a good boy?"

Seth looked at her through his unfairly long lashes, crimson, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip. " _Yes_ ," he moaned.

Kate could barely think. Richie had added another finger, she felt full and overwhelmed, overstimulated, and yet it wasn't enough. She wanted more than she could bear. "Well," she said and her hips stuttered up as Richie sucked her clit, "earn it. Make Richie come before -- before I do." She gasped. "You don't have much time."

Seth fit his hips to Richie's so his cock slid along the crack of Richie's ass, and he ground himself there as his arm picked up speed. Richie moaned again, working a third finger into her. The stretch was almost too much, almost more than she could bear. Sweat rolled between her tits, dripped from her hairline.

She clutched onto the bed, planted her feet more firmly, tried to breathe. Couldn't. God. Her cunt -- the stretch, the pressure in her belly, building, building. The sight of Seth, working on Richie. The dark head between her thighs, the smooth, pale skin of Richie's back. The flush of Seth's cock against Richie's ass. Too much. Not enough.

She wanted them both in her. Not -- today. Not now. But someday. Soon. She would have them both.

Richie's body strummed with tension. She could feel it where her feet framed his ribs, where his other hand clutched at her thigh. He was close. That was good.

So was she.

Her hips jerked, her fists clenched, she bit back curses, and Richie slid another finger in. _Finally_. Too much. Just enough. She saw stars and babbled things she couldn't hear. With another moan of his own, Richie stiffened, then went slack, then made a noise of disgust and rolled away, pulling his fingers from her cunt to let her clench on nothing.

He'd made a mess on the money, she observed, hazily, when she was capable of doing things like observing. Seth sat on his heels at the end of the bed, cock still untouched, so hard it lay almost flat against his belly. His gloved hands were clenched on his thighs and his mouth was open, just a little. Panting, gasping, like he couldn't quite catch his breath.

Kate felt syrupy and slow, her muscles loose and warm, her mind not quite alighting on any one thought. She didn't particularly want to sit up, let alone spank him, but she _had_ promised. And he had been _so_ good.

She stretched, luxuriantly large, got up, padded over to the chair Seth had been sitting in earlier. She dragged it away from the table and took a moment to be grateful that it didn't have any arms.

A moment was all she had. The second she sat, Seth hovered next to her, looking eager, looking anxious. She spread her legs, made sure her feet were solidly on the ground, and patted her knee, feeling ridiculous.

No matter how she felt, Seth nearly threw himself over her lap, angling his ass for easy access.

She rubbed the firm globe of one cheek and hesitantly brought her hand down. It was a weak little _plap_ of a sound and she could almost _hear_ Seth roll his eyes. "Come _on_ , Princess," he started to say and Kate brought down her hand again, much harder.

The second slap made a sharper sound than the first and a red hand print started to form almost immediately. Seth went silent, and she could feel the damp tip of his dick bob against the outside of her thigh.

"You've been very good," she told him. "But that doesn't mean I want to hear you talk."

On the bed, Richie propped himself up to watch.

She smoothed her left hand down Seth's spine and sank it into his hair, pulling just hard enough that he made a small, hungry noise. "Tell me when to stop," she said, and began.

He jerked and moaned with each blow and she watched with interest as his ass turned bright red. Her hand stung, but she kept going until he cried out and came on her thigh.

"You were so very, very good," she told him as he caught his breath. "You're so beautiful." She stroked his back, up and down, up and down. "So good."

She wasn't sure of the etiquette, but it didn't seem right to dump him off her lap and go take a shower. She met Richie's eyes, begging wordlessly for help but he just laughed and rolled onto his back.

After another few repetitions of, "Good, so good," Richie threw his arm over his eyes and said, "Hey, Seth, get your ass over here."

"Fuck you, asshole," Seth said, but without any real heat as he pulled himself to his feet and plodded over, settling down tucked up against Richie's chest.

Kate headed for the bathroom to take that shower. She paused in the doorway and looked back at her boys. Her body felt…different. A little sore, from having her legs spread for so long. A little tired. A fire, banked in her chest. And she thought, _Mine_.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.alamorn.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> i feel like this should be obvious, but the choking bit is. not how you're supposed to do it. pls do not take this as advice for how to do that.


End file.
